The present invention relates to an apparatus for the automated manufacture of wall frames and in particular to a device for the manufacture of relatively short, non-load carrying frames.
In the construction of building, such as may be used for light industrial or residential housing, there are usually several locations at which a non-load carrying frame must be employed to secure the wallboard or paneling. Such frames, for example, would be used above and below each window opening, about built-in units, and in similar locations.
Heretofore, it has been necessary for a carpenter at the job site to set and cut the plates and studs for each such frame. This is a time consuming operation and, due to its labor extensiveness, relatively expensive to perform. Since in most buildings it is usual for all windows to be set at the same height and are usually of the same design, the under-window frames are basically alike throughout the building. As a result, these portions lend themselves to mass production even though heretofore they have been custom-made.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus which produces frames to the type described.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus which operates relatively automatically and requires a minimum amount of manual intervention.
Still another object is to provide such an apparatus which produces such frames at a cost competitive with those manufactured by conventional techniques.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.